Trapped In Ice
by smokinace88
Summary: When I was a little girl, I got lost... Had it not been for him, I might not be alive today... Sadly no one believed me when I said I found him...


_**-1999-**_

I remember that day, that cold day. I remember getting lost and falling through a hole in the ice... I remember being scared… and alone… I thought for sure I was going to die… Mom and dad told me not to wander off; when we visit our relatives in Nova Scotia… but I didn't listen I had to venture off. Well this is what I get for not listening; I'm trapped under the ice and snow... in some cave… How will they find me?

Even though, I was pretty sure I was going to die. I had to at least look around my surroundings; I wanted to get a feel of this ice cave… The more I walked around the more this ice cave didn't seem like a cave at all… But it felt as if I were inside a boat or something… It wasn't till I tripped over something, a giant ice block… It was then I noticed… a face…

A scream escaped my lips, but my eyes stared at the face, pretty sure he was dead… I studied him and gently ran my fingers over the ice block… It was then I noticed his clothes… My eyes widen my breathing becomes heavy; I knew who the frozen man was... he was…

"Captain America." The words quietly came out; all my life I've grown up hearing stories about him… my great grandfather fought in World War 2 and loved telling stories about "Captain Rogers." He's long past since, but grandfather still shares his stories.

"So for 54 years you've been down here! My great grandfather and grandpa didn't believe you died!" Smiling I slowly get off the ice block that Cap is inside.

My eyes scan this room, or whatever this place is… My eyes then land on…

"You're Shield." Dummy me at 11 decided I could pick up Captain America's shield… yeah right!

As much as I loved my new friend and discovery I knew I had to get out of here… I was freezing as the hours went by I got colder… I looked up where I fell from… I had one option, climb or freeze to death…

I looked over at Cap and knew I had to do this; I walked over and looked down one last time at the frozen ice Cap.

"I promise I'll be back and finally you'll get the proper services you deserve!" I smile small and make my way to where I fell and slowly with my gloves on; I start to slowly climb…

—-

When I woke up I was in a room covered in many layers of clothes and blankets… I looked around and saw my mom, dad, and relatives we were visiting.

"MOM! DAD!" Did you get him out too?!" I yell setting up, I notice the confused looks on their faces and can't help but feel worry come over me.

"Captain America was down there! We got to get him out! I promised him! Mom! Dad! He's been down there this whole time!" The look on everyone's faces made me feel ill, they didn't believe me I knew it...

"Sweetie, the doctor said you suffered hypothermia, god knows what you were going through down there. Captain America wasn't with you I know you think he was but sweetie you were beyond freezing you just imagined it."

I was angry, I was beyond angry! I didn't imagine it! He was there I saw Captain America! I know what I saw and I knew I wasn't crazy!

"Mom, dad, please he's down there! I promised I'd get him out, just take me back I can prove it!"

The pleading went on for months on end, mom and dad then sent me to counseling… Kids at school thought I was crazy, my mom and dad were worried… The only ones who actually believed me were my grandparents…

I felt like in my heart, that I just abandoned him, Cap. I hated myself for that for a few years... Wasn't till I was 14 that I slowly started to drift away from it…. Maybe I did imagine it… Captain America really? You were an 11 year old girl you were scared so you made up a hero on the spot…

That's what I told myself, but I knew deep down that wasn't the case….. But there was nothing I could do... I failed Captain America, I failed him…

_**-2012, 10 years later-**_

_"**The Avengers!"**_ My eyes look up at the news my heart stops… There starring back at me… was that man I remember... The man everyone told me was just my imagination was here…

"They finally found you… " I whispered quietly to myself…

_-To Be Continued?- _


End file.
